Warriors: Spiderstar's Struggle
by Frozenstream of LakeClan
Summary: Spiderstar was the last leader of the ancient SkyClan. Follow in his pawsteps as he tries to keep his beloved clan alive as they fight the harsh elements of leaf-bare, loners and rogues, and the battle with rats that would eventually end his clan. If you were him, would you be able to do it? Adopted from KatieK101.
1. Allegiances

**Hi and welcome to my newest story, Spiderstar's Struggle! I am working on two, maybe three other stories so sorry if I take a super long time to update. I'm a very slow writer plus I am in a soccer team and I have a lot of training but I will try my best to update all my stories as quickly as possible.**

* * *

**SkyClan**

**Leader:**

_Spiderstar- Black, long legged tom with brown tail tip and paws_

**Deputy:**

_Honeyleaf- Light golden she-cat with green eyes and white patches_

_APPRENTICE: LIGHTNINGPAW_

**Medicine cat:**

_Brackenheart- Dark golden tom with dark golden tail, paws, chest and belly_

**Warriors:**

_Rowanfur- Bright russet tom with white ears and paws_

_Oakstep- Light brown tabby tom_

_Frostclaw- Silver tabby she-cat_

_Fallensnow- White she-cat with light blue eyes_

_APPRENTICE:FOXPAW_

_Sunpelt- Light ginger tom with golden underbelly_

_APPRENTICE: MOSSPAW_

_Mothfeather- Golden she-cat with brown patches_

_Creekshade- Dark grey tabby she-cat _

_Pebblesplash- Light grey tabby tom with white paws_

_APPRENTICE: LILYPAW_

**Apprentices:**

_Lilypaw- Light brown she-cat with white underbelly, legs, chest, neck, muzzle and tail_

_Foxpaw- Ginger tom_

_Mosspaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes_

_Lightningpaw- brown tom with a white line across eye_

**Queens:**

_Swallowflight- Light grey tabby she-cat mother to Lightkit(white she-cat), Falconekit(Silver tabby tom) and to Duskkit(Pale honey-golden she-kit)_

**Elders:**

_Darknose- Black tom_

_Birdfire- Ginger she-cat with white patches_

**Fang's Group**

**Leader:**

_Fang- Silver tabby tom_

**Healer:**

_Leaf- Brown tabby she-cat_

**Fighters and Hunters:**

_Claw- Brown tabby tom with white underbelly_

_Night- Small black she-cat_

_Lion- Golden tom_

_Hail- Grey tabby tom_

_Flower- Tortoiseshell she-cat_

_Thorn- Dark brown tabby tom_

_Timber- Light brown tabby tom_

_Lake- Silver-blue she-cat with darker stripes_

_Adder- Black tom_

_Flint- Ginger tom_

_Luna- Light grey she-cat with white paws_

**Learners:**

_Nugget- Light ginger tom_

_Ziggy- Black and white tom_

_Flash- White she-cat_

**Nursers:**

_Petal- White she-cat mother to Java and Blink_

**Wise ones:**

_Crow- Black tom_


	2. Prologue

**Adopted from KatieK101**

* * *

_Prologue_

_The black tom felt the cool breeze against his face and the leaves crunch under his paws. It was leaf-fall, and nature was sure to remind him. He could smell it, see it and taste it. _

_"This way," He said, flicking his tail toward a fallen oak. A white she-cat with light blue eyes padded forward, followed by a light brown tabby tom and a young ginger tom. _

_ The white she-cat sniffed around the fallen tree, the two toms sniffed behind and under as if the three cats were looking for something._

_"Nothing, Spiderstar." She said._

_"Fallensnow, are you sure? There is nothing, not rogue scent, no prey scent?" Spiderstar asked. Fallensnow shook her head._

_"She's right, Foxpaw didn't find anything either." The light brown tabby mewed from the other side of the tree._

_ Spiderstar sighed; these would be tough times for his clan. For his clan that he loved more than anything._

_ "Fallensnow, Foxpaw, search the territory for prey. Oakstep and I can keep on looking for those rogues. When you get back to camp tell Honeyleaf to send out a border patrol and a hunting patrol." He commanded. Fallensnow dipped her head. She and Foxpaw hurried away into the thick forest._

_ Oakstep took many fast steps forward in alarm. Spiderstar padded forward to stand by his warrior. _

_"What is it, Oakstep?" Spiderstar hissed. Oakstep flicked his tail toward three cats. One grey tom, a small black she-cat and a large golden tom. The grey tom took a huge bite out of a pigeon._

_Spiderstar narrowed his eyes. These were the rogues he had been looking for. _

_"Attack!" Spiderstar yowled. Oakstep unsheathed his claws and ran at the rogues. Spiderstar raced ahead of Oakstep and leapt at the large golden tom. He quickly pinned the tom to the ground and snarled,_

_"Prey-stealers!" He hissed. The golden tom narrowed his eyes and slashed his claws over Spiderstar's face. _

_Oakstep was fighting the grey tom and the black she-cat when the small she-cat leapt back._

_"You may have won this time, but wait till we tell Fang about this!" She hissed. _

_"Lion, Hail, let's go!" She said. The two toms raced away along with the black she-cat._

* * *

**Sorry, I know it's rushed and really short but I did it as quickly as I could! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is chapter 1 of Spiderstar's Struggle! Adopted from KatieK101.**

**Review Response:**

**Spartan10007;**

_**Thank you, and here is more!**_

**KatieK101;**

_**Your welcome!**_

**FyreMyst;**

_**Thank you! **_

**Colonel-IrritumStudios;**

**_Thank you, reviews mean a lot to me, it shows that people actually read my story and that my story isn't horrible! Unless people flame but... What ever!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A light golden she-cat with green eyes ran towards her leader in shock. Spiderstar did look quite bloody.

"Brackenheart!" She yowled. A dark golden tom with a darker golden tail, paws, chest and belly ran out of a large den made out of a hole in a rock wall. There were many other holes in the same rock wall but many spread farther apart from each other.

"Yes Honeyleaf?" The tom asked, but he didn't need an answer. His gaze traveled across camp until it reached Spiderstar and Oakstep.

"Are you able to get to my den?" Brackenheart asked quickly.

Spiderstar nodded and the two toms walked toward the medicine cat den.

Brackenheart disappeared into the darkness of his den and came back out with foul smelling herbs in his jaws. He gently dropped them onto the ground and stared sniffing at his leader.

"Clear yourself up, most of that blood isn't yours." Brackenheart told his leader.

Spiderstar smirked; he knew Brackenheart wasn't afraid to speak his thoughts out loud to any one, even his leader.

XXX

Fallensnow leapt from branch to branch. The squirrel was fast, but she was faster. She leapt even higher, this time, landing on the squirrel's tail. It squeaked for help while Fallensnow gave it the killing bite.

She looked up from her kill, she though she had heard a yell. She perked her ears forward and listened. After a few moments the yell came again. Fallensnow picked up the squirrel and padded toward the sound. The yell came again, this time much clearer and she recognized it right away.

"Foxpaw!" She yowled. She dropped her squirrel and ran toward the yell. Fallensnow ran as fast as her paws would take her. She stopped in front of the old warehouse in fear. This is were the rats lived.

"Fallensnow! Fallensnow, help me!" Fallensnow heard Foxpaw cry out. She looked around, he wasn't inside the warehouse, and she was sure of that. She looked around and she found him back-to-back with a tree and about seven rats running towards him.

Fallensnow ran towards her apprentice. She snacked up a rat in her jaws and threw it onto the ground. She bit into it's stomach and leapt onto another rat pinning it's tail down with her claws. She bit down on it's neck, quickly killing it. She slashed at another rat, sending it running away in fear.

"Foxpaw, run! Go back to camp!" Fallensnow yowled as a rat jumped onto her back. She lifted up a dark brown rat inner jaws and snapped it's back in half, feeling the bone crack in her mouth. And twisted and rolled, squishing the smaller creature.

The rest of the rats ran away, back towards the old warehouse. She smirked in victory and turned to head back to camp but she saw sitting crouched on a low branch of a tree, watching Fallensnow, his eyes wide with fear.

Fallensnow noticed his shoulder was bleeding along with his front paw and his back.

"Let's go back to camp. But before, let me go get the squirrel I caught earlier." Fallensnow said. Foxpaw leapt down from his branch and picked up the squirrel Fallensnow had caught, a mouse and a small bird.

"I got it for you." He said. Fallensnow nodded in thanks and the two headed back to camp.

XXX

Duskkit excitedly peeked out of the stone nursery. It may look uncomfortable and cold from the outside,but really, the nursery was quiet cozy. With soft moss and feathers in everyone's nests', the nursery made it easy to keep warm in harsh leaf-bares.

She looked around and saw Brackenheart treating Spiderstar and Oakstep. Lightkit, her sister and Falconekit, her brother, wanted to be warriors, but Duskkit didn't. She wanted to be a medicine cat. She didn't tell anyone that but it was quiet obvious since she visited Brackenheart a lot and took interest in herbs.

She looked over her shoulder and saw her brother and sister mock fighting while her mother, Swallowflight was watching them though she kept an eye out for Duskkit.

Duskkit padded out of the den into the harsh wind. It blew at her and Duskkit felt like she was going to get knocked off paws. She shook her pelt and fluffed it out before padding down towards Brackenheart, Spiderstar and Oakstep.

"Hello, Duskkit." Brackenheart purred.

"Hi, Brackenheart." Duskkit replied shyly. Spiderstar smiled and waved his tail.

Honeyleaf shook her pelt,

"Hi Duskkit." She mewed.

Duskkit looked down shyly.

Honeyleaf turned to Spiderstar,

"So, I'll lead a patrol to the border and check for the rogues." Honeyleaf said. Spiderstar nodded and the she-cat padded off.

XXX

Fallensnow and Foxpaw made their way to camp. When they got there, Honeyleaf was just about to lead Mosspaw, Sunpelt and Lightningpaw out on a patrol.

"Fallensnow! What happened?" Honeyleaf yelled in shock.

"We where attacked by rats." Fallensnow said, dropping the squirrel on the ground.

"You need to go get checked by Brackenheart!" She said. Fallensnow nodded and she and Foxpaw padded goths rock-pile to drop off their kills on the small fresh-kill pile. They went straight to Brackenheart.

XXX

Mosspaw padded after her mentor, Sunpelt. They were going to go check if the rogues were back.

The patrol of cats reached the border quickly. Lightningpaw stopped and lifted his muzzel into the air.

"I smell the rogues!" He said. Out of nowhere, five rogues leapt at the patrol, hissing and growling.

"Climb the trees!" Honeyleaf yowled and the four cats each leapt on to a different tree. Mosspaw swiftly leapt from branch to branch and smirked we she saw the confused look on the rogues' faces'.

Mosspaw didn't see where she was jumping and she missed the branch. She fell, hitting s branch or two on the way down. She landed with a loud noise and she heard Sunpelt's yowl before closing her eyes,

"Mosspaw, no!"


	4. Author's Note

**Sorry that I had to put this story on hold, but I have too many stories and I won't be able to update them for now. But I might be able to update this story more if some one co-writes. If you want to co-write this story, leave a review saying that you would like to co-write and you must write a one-shot. It is a one-shot of your choice. I will chose the person who has the best style of writing in my opinion. I will not just let anyone co-write, if no one wants to co-write or no-one is good enough for the job, then no one will co-write. I will give you a tip, the more words there are, the more I will like it because I always try to make my chapters long but I always end up failing! And if you use many descripting words, I will find it better, good luck! I am sorry but I have to do this... I will only be updating one story, and that is Shadows in the Sun for now. Check it out, and see if you like it because I'm quiet proud of it. The story is basically about Bramblefang and Thorntooth, and them growing up to hate each other. When Rowanstrike, the clan deputy, and also Bramblefang's and Russetberry's father, is killed, Flamestar has trouble choosing the next deputy. Since Flamestar has only two lives left, so he is choosing the clan's next leader. Bramblefang accuses Thorntooth but no one believes him. They are both great, loyal warriors, but none have mentored an apprentice. But the problem is that none of them have mentored an apprentice before. So this is a story about two cats fighting for the spot for deputy but their also romance, drama, tragedy and many others. Just go check it out, the first few chapters are boring but read on and it will get interesting, trust me! And remember, the spot for co-writer is open! **


	5. Chapter 2

**I got a co-writer! A very good co-writer! My co-writer writes a lot better than me... My dear co-writer is... Drumroll! ****Colonel-IrritumStudios****!**

**Congratulations! Here is chapter two of Spiderstar's Struggle, I hope you enjoy!**

**.:Review Response:.**

**Willowsmoke of ShadowClan: ****_Thank you!_**

**Spartan10007: ****_Here is more!_**

**Amberstorm233: ****_I am glad you do!_**

**My Super Co-Writer: ****_Haha! I'm sorry, I wasn't going to make Mosspaw die..._**

**KatieK101: ****_We'll see..._**

* * *

Sunpelt jumped down from his tree, landing beside Mosspaw in a crouch. He fluffed up his pelt and growled, baring his sharp teeth.  
The rogues stalked forward but Sunpelt lashed out at them, drawing blood with his unsheathed claws. However they still dealt a few painful slashes to the SkyClan warrior before retreating.  
In the midst of the battle, Sunpelt was dimly aware of a soft thump as Honeyleaf leapt from her tree swiftly and landed onto a rogue, who tried to throw the golden she-cat away. The two rolled on the floor, snarling and yowling as they struggled to land a blow on the other.  
Lightningpaw hopped off from his tree as well and landing right on another rogue's back, who hissed in surprise. Lightningpaw clawed at its ear with his front paws and dug his claws into the rogue's shoulder. The rogue yowled in pain as blood streaked down from his pelt.  
Sunpelt growled and lashed out at the nearest rogue, clawing out some of his fur.  
"Adder, Claw, Thorn, Timber! Let's go! We have already showed them how capable we are. These mouse-brained cats are not worth our time." The largest silver tabby tom said calmly with a cold and calculating tone.  
"Yes Fang!" The rogues said in unison and they disappeared as fast as they showed up, only leaving behind vibrant stains of blood which splattered all over the ground. Honeyleaf let out a sigh and lowered her head, clearly relieved that the quick battle was over. Ignoring his wounds, Sunpelt quickly padded over to his apprentice and crouched down before her.  
"Mosspaw?" He whispered, worry lancing his voice.  
"Mosspaw, you have to wake up." He said again, shaking the unmoving she-cat, but no response came from the tortoiseshell apprentice. Honeyleaf laid her tail on Sunpelt and the ginger tom looked up at the SkyClan deputy. She shook her head and the realization hit Sunpelt like a speeding monster - the friendly apprentice that he had mentored just is not going to return, forever. His eyes began to fill up with tears, although none fell.  
"M-mosspaw... I...I'm sorry. I should have taught you better..." He whimperd, his voice cracking.  
Lightningpaw bowed his head; the young she-cat had been his friend. She didn't deserved to die. She had always been happy, not matter what state the clan was in, always trying to cheer every one up. She had been a very sweet young she-cat. The distraught Sunpelt then picked up the limp body of his former apprentice and the patrol accompanied Mosspaw on her last journey back home.  
XXX  
Duskkit heard a wail outside the medicine cat den and she followed Brackenheart outside his den. Her fur spiked up at the sight.  
Spiderstar rushed towards Sunpelt, Honeyleaf and Lightningpaw.  
"What happened?" Spiderstar asked.  
Sunpelt looked at his leader, his eyes sad and watery. Honeyleaf stepped forward,  
"We were attacked by the rogues, we surely weren't expecting it, they had never attacked twice in one day. And Mosspaw... She... She fell off a tree..." Honeyleaf said with an unwavering tone, but her eyes betrayed her sorrow for the apprentice. Beside her, Duskkit gasped in shock.  
"Hey! What's going on?" Foxpaw, Mosspaw's brother asked as he tried to get past the small crowd of cats.  
His cheerful demeanor disappeared as soon as he saw the glassy gaze of her sister.  
"No...no. This...this can't be." Foxpaw's normally strong voice shook at the sight of his deceased kin. He raced to Mosspaw's side, burying his nose at her cold body. Then, with tears in his eyes, he turned to Brackenheart.  
"Please! You have to save Mosspaw! She... she is my best friend... You must have some herbs to cure her! I...I..." He pleaded, before breaking into a sobbing mess. The medicine cat could find no words as the apprentice wailed in front of her.  
Behind her, Sunpelt padded forward.  
"Foxpaw..." He started, but he was abruptly being cut off by the still-crying apprentice.  
"Mosspaw's death is all your fault, Sunpelt!" The apprentice looked like as if he wanted to claw the pelt off the ginger warrior. "Your promised me that you will bring Mosspaw back safely! Now she is dead! It is all because of you, you foxheart!" The enraged apprentice yowled before rushing out of the SkyClan camp, leaving behind a very stunned Sunpelt. An uneasy silence had settled on the normally busy SkyClan camp as cat stared at each other with their jaws gaping open.  
"It is okay!" Honeyleaf finally broke the suffocating silence with a determined voice. "I will go and find Foxpaw. He'd probably just need some time to calm down." The SkyClan deputy scanned the crowd of cats. " I want Pebblestep and Lilypaw with me at the patrol. We might meet something dangerous on our way." The she-cat said as she padded towards the entrance of the camp.  
XXX  
Although it is already moonhigh, Spiderstar was still perched on the Skyrock, looking out at the entrance of the camp. The smell of lavender still lingered in the air, reminding Spiderstar of the recent death.  
Honeyleaf and her patrol had still not returned from the search for Foxpaw and that troubled Spiderstar even more.  
"Spiderstar?" The familiar scent of Brackenheart immediately filled the black leader's jaws. "What are you doing out here? It is already late."  
Spiderstar looked at the medicine cat wearily. "It is just that sometimes I don't know if our ancestors made the right choice." His gaze wandered to the stars blazing above the camp. "After I became SkyClan's leader, so much has happened. The rats are becoming more active than usual. You have seen what they have done to Foxpaw and Fallensnow. And not to mention the rogues. They are just getting more and more hostile. This is the first time that they had really managed to kill someone!" He sighed, looking utterly dejected. "Maybe I am just not the leader SkyClan needs. There had been enough tragedies for SkyClan already."  
"Nonsense!" Brackenheart snapped. "You are the best leader that SkyClan had ever have. I know that these are hard times, but haven't you brought us through them?"  
"True." Spiderstar sighed again. "But the leaf-bares were harsher than before. Isn't that a sign that our ancestors are angry at us?"  
"I've not received a omen of any kind from our ancestors, and I don't think they are angry at you." The dark golden tom said as shook his head. "Sometimes you just have to trust in yourself. I'm worried about the recent events too, but we can't just give up. The same goes with you, Spiderstar. And what good does it brings when you are uncertain of yourself?" Brackenheart gave Spiderstar a hard stare before he disappeared back into his den. He then reemerged later with a few poppy seeds.  
"Eat these and go to sleep, you can't stay awake forever." The SkyClan medicine cat said as he laid down the poppy seeds.  
"But..."  
"No buts. As your medicine cat I order you to get some rest. You can't serve the Clan well if you are in such a bad condition."  
Spiderstar eventually gave in and lapped up the herbs. The SkyClan leader then ambled back to his den and sank down on the comfortable moss, his troubles and doubts temporary forgotten as sleep took ahold of him.


End file.
